Tracks View
Up-to-date with version 2.2.4972 Track Detail view is mostly a “working” view of the library, but there’s more to it than a list. __TOC__ Options These are the options you can change directly from the options menu, which can be opened with the button at the right end of the column headers, or by right clicking anywhere within the column headers. Ticking this will keep all columns confined to the width of the panel; otherwise it will allow them to overrun the bounds of the panel if you resize them (creating a scrollbar at the bottom). Selecting this will make MB try to find a best fit for the existing columns within the bounds of the panel (it will shrink columns to fit the panel even when Keep Columns Sized to Panel is unchecked). It is a one-time event. Columns The next sections of the menu will let you pick what columns are displayed. A selection of commonly used columns is in the main menu, with the rest (including Custom & Virtual tags) tucked away in submenus. You can reorder and resize the displayed columns by dragging them back and forth in the header bar. Group By Choosing a grouping option will insert a header into the list of tracks at the beginning of each new group. It will also sort them by whatever grouping you chose, so that the groups aren't fragmented. For instance, if you choose to group by Artist, you will get a header for each unique artist, with all their tracks listed underneath. (This is not fixed. You can always change the sorting again once you've added a grouping. MusicBee will just create a new header each time the group changes, so you may see the same header multiple times.) You can adjust the font of the headers via . The Collapse Albums option, found at the bottom of the Group By menu, changes Track Detail view to display one album per line instead of one track per line. Individual tracks can still be viewed by using the open/close arrow in the first column. Sort By You can sort by any column you have displayed by clicking on the column heading. Clicking again will reverse the sort order (Z-A instead of A-Z). (The Playlist column is an exception - it does not support sorting.) If you hold down the Ctrl key while sorting, you can choose multiple sort criteria. For instance, you could sort by Artist, then Year, then Album. This will be indicated by a small number next to the sorting arrow in the column header. Alternately, you can use the sorting clusters found in the Sort By submenu. There are a number of preconfigured options (Genre \ Album Artist \ Album, for instance). You can create up to five of your own Sort By configurations via Define Custom Sorting... Customize Panel Settings This screen can be opened from the configuration menu by choosing "Customize Panel Settings" (the last menu item), or by going to Preferences > Layout (1) > Configure Views (button) > Track Detail (tab). As you can see, there's not much to configure for Track Details. The only thing you can change here is the Group heading font. Category:Layout